Friends and Scars
by AL19
Summary: As Mariko ran from the Shinsengumi due to her hard life, she never wanted to see them again. She then found a new friend who basically saved her.
1. Running away and meeting someone special

**(So, this is a Tsukuyo fanfic. The OC is a female, but this is not yuri. This is just friendship. The OC is named Mariko.)****  
><strong>

Chapter 01: Running away and then meeting someone special

I'm nearly in my 20's, and I work at the Shinsengumi. But the place that I work isn't all that great.

"Ah, what a wonderful wind!~" I said kind of loudly. But just then, one of the Shinsengumi members heard me and gave me weird look. And it was Okita Sougo.

"Eh? The wind's not that nice. It's just wind."

I started to get mad, as usual to him. Because he's my least favorite Shinsengumi member. He would say something that's really obvious or ridiculous, and it would get on my nerves.

"Do you really have to say the obvious?" I asked.

Okita then looked at me with a grin. "Yes."

I then ran off to do my duty. Just then, Yamazaki accidentally bonked into me.

Yamazaki was surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mariko-San! I didn't see you!" Yamazaki was one of the only members who wasn't a bastard to me. I gave him a tiny smile and replied to him.

"It's okay, Yamazaki. I'm just frustrated as usual."

He then asked me with a curious face. "Is Okita annoying you again?"

I nodded my head. Yamazaki then frowned his eyes, but gave me kind of a smile at me. I asked him when I was confused at something.

"Do you know how Okita got a job here?" Yamazaki shrugged his shoulders, and said "I don't".

* * *

><p>I was doing some paper work, and wrote down stuff about the Shinsengumi. I actually live in the Shinsemgumi place because I don't have a real home. But sometimes I wished I didn't live here. I see the doors open in front of me, and there was Hijikata.<p>

"Oi, Mariko. Are you about done with those papers?" He asked me while he lit up a cigarette.

I answered honestly, "Just about. I just got about...6 more pages, I guess."

Hijikata had given me a look where he looks mad, but not exactly. "Well, hurry up. We got a situation at the Edo Host Palace."

Him telling me to hurry up didn't make any sense, because I'm not a member who is actually a police officer. I'm a member who does paper work.

I had thought with an angry face. _I don't see why I have to go with them if I'm not an officer._

I was finally done with my work and followed Hijikata to the police car. He told me to get in on the passenger's side, which I did anyways. The two other policemen, Yamazaki and Okita, were in the back seat. It sometimes makes me imagine them going to jail.

But just then, Okita decided to say an idiotic thing to me. "Hey, Mariko, when we get to the case, don't show off your cleavage."

I was really angry that time and I yelled at him.

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU SMARTASS!"

I was on my nerves, but Hijikata turned and looked at me and mad. And had said, "Mariko, dont yell right near my ear! I'm driving!"

I was turning red for embarrassment, and had apologized.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we were at the case, and saw more than 5 women in front of 'Edo Host Palace'. At first, I thought we were at the wrong place, but then, a young woman was yelling at Hijikata and another Police officer.<p>

"Why are you Shinsengumi here? What the hell did we do?"

Hijikata then explained to the woman. "Shut up. We're arresting you for being a prostitute outside of the Host Palace."

None of the things made any sense to me.

"HUH? First of all, we're always in the Host Palace and second of all, I'm not even a prostitute, you dumbass!" the woman had yelled at him very violently.

Just as soon as she said that, Hijikata then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the car. I then, without thinking, ran to Hijikata and talked to him for a minute.

"Hijikata! Didn't you hear what she said? She's not even a prostitute!"

He turned at me very fast, and this time, he looked really pissed off.

"And how do _you_know? You weren't here before we came."

I balled my fists, and yelled. "Can't you tell by how she's dressed? Does she _look_like a prostitute to you?" I couldn't hold my anger at the Shinsemgumi any longer, so I finally gave it out.

Hijikata had then let one of the officer's hold the woman, and was coming forward to me. I was a bit scared of what he was going to do, but I still had an angry look on my face. He came towards me until he was almost a foot in front of me. But just then, he slapped my right on the face.

I felt my cheek after he'd slap me. I looked at him in the eyes, and his mouth finally opens to speak.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. We're on duty here. Don't embarrass me in front of the other officers, you hear me?"

I was still looking at him, but I gave him an angry look the second time, and this time, I confessed him about me working for the Shinsengumi.

"Grrrrr...THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD IT! I'VE TRIED TO NOT SAY THIS FOR SO LONG, BUT NOW I'M AT MY BREAKING POINT!"

Hijikata looked shocked at me. So did the others.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF ALL OF YOU? YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! YOU'D FORCE ME TO COME WITH YOU EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT AN OFFICER! I'VE EVEN DONE NICE THINGS TO YOU, AND YOU STILL DON'T RESPECT ME!"

I started to have small tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. I just had to say what I really feel.

"And guess what, Hijikata Toshirou? I fucking quit! I'm not in the Shinsemgumi anymore!" I turned to Okita after Hijikata.

"And you, Okita Sogou. What is your problem? Why do you always have to insult me when I've never done _anything_to you? Even when I say it's a beautiful day, you would say it's not that beautiful!"Okita didn't flinch. He just stood there with a straight face.

I turned my back towards the rest of the Shinsengumi. And said one more thing before I left them for good.

"And here's another thing. I don't want to see any of you again!"

I then started to walk, but Hijikata said something to me so darkly. "You...How dare you...you're going to commit sepukku (suicide)!" I felt scared back then, but decided to run.

Okita then says to Hijikata, "Don't worry, Hijikata-San. I got it."

I heard some sort of bomb, and then realized that it came from Okita's weapon. It was like a missile coming towards me, and I had to run as fast as I could. I

I managed to dodge it, but the explosive made me fly and land on the ground, roughly. Amazingly, I got up and kept running.

Hijikata said to Okita, "Let her go. She doesn't want us anymore."

* * *

><p>I was running non-stop for, maybe, a half and hour. Suddenly, my throat was starting to dry up. It was probably because I haven't been drinking any water since morning. But it didn't stop me. I just kept running. I had then realized that I wasn't in Edo anymore. And I had also noticed that nobody was following me.<p>

After knowing that I wasn't being followed, I had a small smile, because I've had enough of working for the Shinsengumi. I was breathing really heavy. I took a break from running, and instead, I was walking.

I was thinking of where I could live, but I figured that I wouldn't have a home.

_I feel like I'm homeless. I don't really...have anywhere else to go. Perhaps I'm just gonna keep walking to somewhere I don't know._

After going into a village I didn't know, I started to feel more than a bit dizzy. I was slouching a bit, and could barely walk. I put my left hand on a building. But not even that could help me stay standing up.

_I don't feel so good. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast._

Sweat was starting to come down from my face. Then, my vision was so blurry, that I could barely see my hands.

Just then, I fainted. I was once again breathing heavily.

A few moments after I fainted, I heard footsteps coming towards me. My vision was barely clearing up, but I saw some sort of pair of boots right in front of me. I knew it was a woman because it looked like the kind of boots a female would wear. But I didn't bother to look up to see who it was, because I felt extremely weak, so I kept my head down.

But I felt like I was being picked up. I thought, _Huh? Is someone...helping me?_

I kept my eyes closed since it felt like my eyelids were too heavy to open. It felt like an angel was carrying me. Tears then came out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I finally managed to open my eyes. And all of a sudden, I was in this room I've never been in before. I opened my eyes widely.<p>

Just as I woke up, I was in this room wear kimono. And then, a woman came into the room. She brought up s tray of food, put it down, and she sat down. She looked at me with a smile on her face. And said to me...

"You're finally awake."

* * *

><p><strong>This was my very first series. So I've decided to start off with Tsukuyo just because she's my favorite female character in Gintama. A lot of fanfics that I've read are about romance, which made me figure that I should write something about friendship. It's not that I don't like romance, just so you know. Sorry Okita fans, but I don't really like Okita anymore. Hope you can forgive me for making the OC hate him. ^^"<strong>

**Even thought I wrote this, I kind of feel bad for Mariko, since she doesn't really have a home. T^T Plus, most of the Shinsengumi members are total idiots to her. **

**Original published date: Dec. 2nd, 2011**


	2. Introductions and Beliefs

In a not so huge room, the woman had said something to me with a smile on her face.

"You're finally awake."

I thought she was the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. My eyes open widely and my mouth was kind of hanging down. She then looked at me with her eyebrows up.

"Are you that surprised of being in here? And me giving you food?" she asked with a chuckle.

I didn't know what to say except, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that you look really pretty!"

Her eyes open kind of widely and said, "Why thank you. I rarely get compliments like that." She then gave out another chuckle.

I was quiet for a few seconds, and then, the woman asked me, "What's your name?"

Her smile was really lovely. But I had to answer her question. "I'm Mariko." The woman told me that it was a pretty name. I then turned a little red, because I thought it was embarrassing for people saying that I have a pretty name.

It made me realize that I haven't asked for her name yet, so I asked her.

She answered, "It's Tsukuyo."

I thought in my head. _Wow. 'Tsukuyo'. Her name's much nicer than mine._ Tsukuyo then asked me to have a bite of the food on the tray.

"Oh, sure." I grabbed the bowl of food and used the chopsticks to eat with. I then ate some of the food, and I was amazed.

"This is delicious!"

Tsukuyo gave me another smile and said thank you. It made me figure that she made it. A few seconds later, I realized that I haven't asked her about last night.

"Um, d-did you help me last night?" I didn't remember much from last night because I did faint to the ground, plus, my vision was really blurry.

She answered my question. "Yes, I did. And the outfit you were wearing. I figured you used to work for the Shinsengumi in Edo. And since you were sweating a lot, I realized that you ran away. Is that true?"

I turned to look at her. And my face was pretty much into shock. _I should answer her._

I opened my mouth to speak. "You're right. I _used_ to for at the Shinsengumi. Most the members were total assholes, and they weren't even doing their jobs. Even the chief. I was a member who would do paper work, but the vice-chief would force me to go to the cases we solve."

I told the full story to Tsukuyo and she gave me kind of a sad look. "I'm sorry for you having those hard times. And I thought police are supposed to capture criminals and help the innocent. But it seems like they're bastards." I nodded my head, and then, tears were coming out of my eyes.

Even telling her that I don't have a home made me have sorrow. It felt like someone broke my heart. Tears were dripping on the futon and the food. But then, Tsukuyo was comforting me. And was patting my on the head.

"It's alright. You're not with them anymore. And I have a suggestion. Why don't you live here?"

I was surprised at what she had asked me. No one would ever ask a helpless girl like me to live with them. But I answered her with my tears still coming out.

"That sounds nice. But I have one question. Where am I? What village or town am I in?"

She opened her mouth to answer. "You're in Yoshiwara. A town where I must protect."

I didn't understand what she meant by 'protecting her town'.

"Eh? How can you protect the town? You're just one person!"

"True. But I sometimes get help. And I sometimes go to Edo to visit friends."

I gave her a straight look. _She has friends from Edo?_

She then said something when she stood up. "Since you're done with breakfast, why don't you meet two of my friends here?"

I looked up at her, but was quiet for a few seconds. But I nodded a bit and stood up. I then walked out of the room with her.

**XX**

Not far from the room we got out, Tsukuyo introduced me to two people. A young looking woman in a wheelchair, and a young boy.

"Hinowa, Seita. This is Mariko. She came from Edo."

They both smiled at me and said "Hello, Mariko." I said hello back.

Tsukuyo talked to them and was telling that I ran away from the Shinsengumi. She then asked a simple.

"Can Mariko stay with us?" Hinowa smiled again, only it was towards Tsukuyo. She answered her.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go, so of course." I opened my eyes very widely and then gave Hinowa a smile.

"Thank you, Hinowa." Tears came again, but I tried to not let them out.

Seita looked up to me and asked me, "How old are you?" I answered him, "I'm almost 20."

Seita then walked to his room, but before he got in there, he asked me another question.

"Are you ever going back to Edo?"

My eyes opened to shock. Edo is where the Shinsengumi live, and I told them that I never want to see them again. But I gave Seita a smile and said, "No. I don't plan to."

He was only curious, is what he said.

**XX**

I went outside of the building that the other live in, and was thinking.

_I can't believe Seita asked me if I would ever go back to Edo! I don't want to go back. I even hated the Shinsengumi!_

Tears once again came out of my eyes, then Tsukuyo came out and asked if I was alright.

"You'll probably get used to living here. In the meantime, I'll show you Yoshiwara," Tsukuyo told me.

I wiped away my tears and said "Okay".

I figured that I should calm down from the pain that I've had. I ran right by Tsukuyo and walked with her.

"Do you think I'll like Yoshiwara?" I asked her.

He turned towards me and answered. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it. It's not a bad place, but there is a Host Palace where women will entertain men."

I wasn't surprised Yoshiwara had that as well.

I nearly closed my eyes and thought.

_I guess she's right. It can't be bad, right?_


	3. It's what friends are for

**(I freaking love Tsukuyo. And I think I like Mariko as well! Hahaha.)**

* * *

><p>I'm right beside Tsukuyo, walking in the middle of Yoshiwara town, and seeing things that are new to me.<p>

We were passing a few stores and I said to Tsukuyo, "Wow, this is really interesting."

Tsukuyo turned towards me and asked me what was it.

"The whole town. It's very interesting."

She looked at me for a few seconds, and then sort of chuckled at me. "My, you really haven't been here before." After she said that, I looked at her. Then, I shockingly realized that I haven't thanked her for helping me the night before.

"Um, Tsukuyo. Thank you...for helping me last night."

She looked at me in the eyes and then smiled. "Don't mention it. You just looked...helpless."

I then lost my smile, and I looked at the ground, my feet were.

_Now she thought I looked helpless. Just as I thought._She saw my sad looking face and was shocked.

She said to me kind of paniced, "Ah, I-I didn't mean that, Mariko-Chan! I'm not trying to be rude or anything!"

I replied to her. "It's okay. I know you're not. It's just that...back when I used to work for the Shinsengumi, I used to have trouble with many things. Such as picking up heavy things by myself, or not understanding where to go when they tell me to get someone else."

I didn't want to talk about the Shinsengumi again, because the more I'd talk about them, the more tears that would come out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry...for crying in front of you again. You must think I'm a crybaby," I said to Tsukuyo with a sad smile of my face. I then turned my back towards her so that she wouldn't see my tears.

She had a sad look on her face. She then put her hand on my shoulder, and turned me around.

I was confused and asked her, "Tsukuyo? Wh-What is it?"

She opened up her arms, and wraps them around me. I had noticed that she was giving me a hug.

I opened my eyes very widely and thought, _A...A hug? Nobody...has ever hugged me!_

Tsukuyo then said something almost by my ear, while she was still hugging me.

"I understand how you feel. Your problems are gone now. You don't have to feel pain anymore."

She lets me go, and I was standing very still, not being able to say anything. But I slowly opened my mouth and spoke.

"Tsukuyo...that's the first time..._anybody_has ever hugged me!" She opened her eyes all shockingly and asked.

"How was that your first time?" There was a bit of sweat coming from her cheek. I explained to her.

"Ever since I was really little, I had no parents. My parents left me to die. They never cared for me. So all I did to try to survive alone, was to try to find food, and find shelter. Life was so hard for me. Even in the cold seasons. Whenever it snowed, I would feel like I'm freezing to death, even though I haven't died. I would ask for work so that I could have money for food."

I continued to explain my difficult times to Tsukuyo. She looked all devastated.

"I got a job at the Shinsengumi when I was 17. And then I quit for...well, that's it. You already know what I quit for."

I saw a little bit of tears coming out of Tsukuyo's eyes. She quietly said, "That's...so sad. Why would those kind of people be cruel to their child?"

"Well, it's just as you said. My problems are gone," I replied to Tsukuyo.

She nodded and said "That's true."

She wiped away her tears and asked to go back to her home. I nodded my head, and we went back.

* * *

><p>We came back into the house, and there was Hinowa.<p>

"Did you have a nice walk?" she asked with her eyes closed, and gave us a smile. Tsukuyo then answered her.

"Yes. We did." Tsukuyo then took off her boots and walked to her room. I bowed to Hinowa before going in the room with Tsukuyo.

I wanted to ask her a question. "Tsukuyo. Where can I sleep?"

She answers without looking at me. "You can sleep in my room. We can be roommates. Is that okay?"

Tsukuyo finally looks at me, and I said "yes". _I should've thought of that before she asked me._

I later got myself a bowl of rice, and was about to eat until...

"You know what's good on rice?" Seita asked.

I asked, "What?"

And he answered, "Teriyaki sauce!" He showed me a bottle of Teriyaki sauce in front of my face. I made a weird look at him.

"You should try it. It's really good!"

I replied to Seita, "Well, I guess I should. Trying it won't kill me."

I poured some of the sauce into my rice, put the bottle down, and then tried it. I then noticed that it tasted somewhat good, but it wasn't great.

"Meh, it's not bad." Seita gave me a grin, but not a smile. He asked me if I would ever have rice with Teriyaki in it again, and I said to him that I would.

After I finished my bowl of rice, I cleaned the bowl up and put it away.

I was walking around Tsukuyo's home and I realized that I was exploring it since I've been here one day.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and I was going into Tsukuyo's room, which was also my room. And Tsukuyo came out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth.<p>

She looked at me with the toothbrush out of her mouth. "Mariko, I'm going to visit my friends in Edo tomorrow. Do you think you'll be alright here without me?"

It almost sounded like I she couldn't go without me going with her, but that wasn't what she said.

"Of course. I'll be fine. I wouldn't mind."

Tsukuyo then showed a smile, and went back into the bathroom.

After she was done brushing her teeth, she was in her futon. I was in my futon too. Before we went to sleep for the night, I told her very quietly.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here."

Tsukuyo said, "You're welcome. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

I was surprised of what she said. Because it seemed like she wanted to be friends with me. Knowing that I've never had a _real_friend before, I just stared at her for a few seconds.

But I smiled at her and said, "Right. That's what friends are for."

She then told me "good-night" and I said it back to her. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_It's true...that's...what friends...are for._

* * *

><p><strong>It's the first day of Mariko living in Tsukuyo's home, and she's finally told someone about her past. Even for me, I thought it was sad. With no parents, and no home, it's much sadder.<strong>


	4. Enjoying the town of Yoshiwara

**(I know this chapter is short, and I don't have anything to say but enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>It was early morning, and I see Tsukuyo already dressed up. I had forgotten that she was going to Edo.<p>

_Oh, that's right! She's going to see some friends, so she won't be here almost all day._I thought.

Tsukuyo said to me, Hinowa, and Seita, "I'll be going. I'll see you later!"

We all said bye to her for now. She closed the doors, and it was silent.

Hinowa then looked at me and asked, "What do you want do to while Tsukuyo's going to Edo, Mariko-Chan?"

I stared at her with my mouth opened a little bit. I didn't have anything in my mind but I didn't want to say 'I don't know' to her. But then, Seita answered.

"We could play 'jackpot'."

I looked at him with a confused face and asked, "What's that? A gambling sort of game?"

Seita shook his head and explained. "No. It's whenever you see something that looks valuable, you say 'jackpot!'"

I got weird-ed out and told him, "That sounds ridiculous. But I guess I had nothing better to do today."

I played the game anyways.

I looked at something very shiny and said, "Jackpot?" Seita smiled at me and told me, "That's good."

I figured I was playing the game right. But I still never got it. I knew that it was better playing the game than just sit around complaining that I was bored.

"Eh, this is getting boring now," Seita said with a straight face.

The game was only about 10 minutes, so I got a bit mad and said, "_You're_the one who wanted to play!"

He opened his mouth again, "True, sorry about that."

I shook my head without him noticing me.

* * *

><p>It was about noon, and I've decided to make lunch for Hinowa and Seita.<p>

"Oh, you're making lunch for us? That's nice of you," Hinowa said.

I replied to her with a smile, "Well, I just wanted to."

I finished the lunches for the two, and gave it to them. Seita and Hinowa said 'thank you'. They then started eating and they liked it. I was happy that they liked what I made. I closed my eyes and smiled at them.

Seita then kind of yelled all happy, "This has just made my day!" I was confused and asked, "How did that food made your day?"

He answered, "It's really delicious!"

I opened my eyes widely. _Does he like it that much?_

...

Well, I'm just glad he loves it.

__  
>After they finished eating, they had full stomachs and put the dishes in the sink. I was washing the dishes, and Hinowa in her wheelchair came about 2 feet behind me.<p>

"Mariko. Do you like helping us?"

I stopped for a second, and answered without turning my head. "Yes. I just thought you needed help. That's all."

Hinowa then came closer to me, and landed her hand on my arm, which was almost in the sink.

"You're so kind, Mariko." Her eyes were nearly closed, while giving me a smile. I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>I decided to talk to Hinowa about Tsukuyo.<p>

"Hinowa, how long has Tsukuyo lived with you?"

Hinowa was silent for about a minute, and then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Since she was a young girl." I was just curious, but that answered my question.

"I see. Did she not have any parents as well?" I asked again.

"Yes. She's been having hard times almost like you. And she got her scar because she cut herself. For the people."

I had a sad look on my face, feeling bad for Tsukuyo.

"Okay. I was just wondering. I'll see you later."

It was sunset, and Tsukuyo came back. I gave her a smile and said, "Welcome home." She smiled at me back. "Thank you."

I asked her how was her day. She said it was good.

"A few of my friends were going crazy over curry, and one of them wanted sweets," Tsukuyo explained.

I was thinking of what her friends were like. I then followed Tsukuyo in the hall. I told her one thing that I didn't tell her.

"What is it?"

"I'm liking Yoshiwara."

She looked at me, and then said to me, "Good. I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't have anything to say except please review! :)<strong>


	5. A friends' friend comes for a visit

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>A few weeks since I've been living with Tsukuyo and her friends, I woke up when a strange sound was coming from the hall. I woke up, with my eyes barely opened, and heard that it was Seita banging on a pan. I got a bit cranky.<p>

"Seita! Do you even know what time it is?" I yelled at him all cranky.

Seita answers, "It's about 8:30 am."

I thought it was a bit too early, for me, to be getting up. Then I realized that Tsukuyo had put away her futon already and made me think, _When did she wake up?_

I got dressed into my kimono and found Tsukuyo right as I got out of the room.

"Tsukuyo! You got up earlier than me!"

Tsukuyo was smoking her pipe, and replied, "I did some business. I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you looked peaceful." She smiled at me, but I was a bit embarrassed.

_Tsukuyo-San, you really think that?_

I then hear a knock on the door, so I ran to it, and opened the door. And I see this young girl with red hair, with buns on the sides, and she was wearing Chinese clothes. She was also holding an umbrella over her head.

"Hello, Is Tsukuyo there, stranger?" the girl asked with a smile.

It was kind of awkward of me being called 'stranger' but I knew she said that because she doesn't know who I am.

Tsukuyo was then behind me.

"Oh, Kagura. Why aren't Gintoki and Shinpachi with you? Tsukuyo asked her with a curious look.

The girl named Kagura then answered her. "They didn't want to go, but I did, so I came!" Kagura laughed a bit. And then turned her head towards me.

"So who're you?"

I looked at her, and told her my name. "I'm Mariko. Hinowa's letting me stay here."

Kagura stared at me with her eyebrows up. "For how long?"

I started to close my eyes, but answered her. "I don't have an actual home, so there's not really a limit."

She then furrow her brows, looking like she felt bad for me. She came into the house, took off her shoes, and closed her umbrella.

"Since you had that umbrella over your head, I'm guessing you're a Yato?" I asked her, since I knew some about Yato. I knew that they have umbrellas over them because they're sensitive to the sun.

Kagura nodded her head.

Hinowa came into the halls and asked her, "So what brings you here?"

"I just kind of wanted to keep you company," Kagura answers with a smile. Hinowa smiled at her back.

Kagura had then noticed something about me. "I think I've seen you before."

I was kind of scared of what she said. But she opened her eyes very quickly and yelled, "OH! You work for the Shinsengumi, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak, "No. I quit my job as a member for the Shinsengumi. I ran away because they treated me like crap. The vice-chief even told me that I was going to commit sepukku. And I was almost exploded by a missile or something."

Kagura had a mad face. "OKITA! I know him. He's my arch rival! He's a total bastard!"

I told her "I know." She realized that I hated him.

"And please don't talk about the Shinsengumi. I've been having a hard time, and every time I or somebody bring them up, I start to cry."

She gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring them up."

I told her that it was okay. She didn't know what was going on when I used to work for them.

* * *

><p>Kagura was still here. She was looking for magazines for her to look at.<p>

"Yes, Kagura-Chan. They're in my room," Hinowa said to Kagura.

I thought, _I didn't even know we had magazines in this house._

Kagura managed to find a magazine that she liked. She was looking at a cooking magazine, where it had all her favorite foods, or that's what I thought because she was always smiling with her teeth showing, and her drooling a bit.

"I suppose you love those foods, don't you?" I asked her with a chuckle coming from my mouth.

She nodded her head a lot, and kind of yelled, "Yep! I even love rice with raw egg!"

I was kind of disgusted. Because I knew raw eggs weren't good for anybody. But it made me wonder. _Do Yatos have different tastes? Can they not get food poisoning from eating raw eggs?_

I didn't bother asking her.

She was flipping the pages over. Sometimes she looked at the same food more than twice. She yelled once again.

"Wow! This looks delicious! Rice with beef and Teriyaki sauce!"

I figured that she must love rice.

"Kagura, isn't there anything you like other than rice or stuff with rice?" I asked her.

She was thinking with her finger on her chin. She flashed a few seconds later, acting like a light bulb was flashing above her head.

"There's pork stew!" What she said made me think of pork because pork was my favorite kind of meat.

She was kicking her legs while sitting on the couch, being all happy. She then closed the cooking magazine and asked Hinowa.

"Can I borrow this? I may want to try to make some of the foods out of this magazine!" Hinowa nodded her head. Kagura was cheering, and I thought she was going hyper.

* * *

><p>Kagura was walking with Seita, being all happy as usual. Seita asked her, "You're in a good mood today, aren't you?"<p>

She nodded her head fast again. After her yelling a bit, she finally stopped. I was starting to get a headache from her yelling about her favorite food.

My headache only lasted for a few minutes, and then it went away.

Kagura then calmed down a bit and her hyper went away. I saw her wobble a bit.

She said quieter than before, "Whoa. I feel kind of dizzy."

Seita replied to her, "That's probably cause you were hyper and you were going crazy." Kagura turned to Seita with an irritated look.

"I'm not crazy!"

"I said you _were_going crazy, I didn't say you're crazy now," Seita said with an eager smile.

I then came to the two and spoke.

"Kagura-Chan. I have a favor to ask you."

Kagura blinked at me and asked, "What?"

"When you go back to Edo, please don't let any Shinsengumi members know that I'm here. I don't want them to find me, and I'm scared that Hijikata is still angry at me." I felt a bit of water in my eyes. I tried to prevent the tears coming out.

Kagura gave me a sad smile but answered my question.

"I won't. I promise. Not even that bastard Okita." Her hand was on my shoulder. I was glad that she wouldn't tell anyone. Otherwise I'd try to hide myself if one or some of the members would come and look for me.

I, expectantly, gave Kagura a hug. "Thank you. You don't know how much I went through when I left them."

Her arms were around me as well. Since there were so much tears coming in my eyes, I let them fall from my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kagura was about ready to leave. She put her shoes back on, grabbed her umbrella, and was ready to go back to Edo. She waved at Hinowa, Seita, Tsukuyo and I.<p>

"BYE! I'll see you again sometime!" She then left and closed the doors. It was silent for a couple of seconds. But I opened my mouth.

"I like her."

Tsukuyo looked at me, and asked, "What did you say?"

I answered her, "I said I like her. Maybe we can be friends sometime." Tsukuyo chuckled a bit and smiled.

The others went into the halls, even Tsukuyo. But I just stood without moving. I was hoping that I could spend a some time with Kagura the next time she visited.

_She'd probably like that. But I'm also hoping that I could meet the other two Tsukuyo was saying._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!<strong>


	6. A rainy day means it will get wet out

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Rain is coming from the clouds to the ground and roofs. I stare outside of a window and just watch the rain fall. Seita was right beside me. I sighed. He sighed too.<p>

"Boy, it sure is coming down," Seita said with a grumpy sort of voice.

I turned to him and said, "Yeah, it is. Doesn't it just make you gloomy by watching the rain a lot?"

"Yes, but sometimes I like watching rain."

"Why?" I asked confusingly.

He shrugged a bit and answered, "I just like watching rain in general."

I smiled a bit, furrowing my brows. _Oh Seita. You're just being silly._

Tsukuyo was then behind me and Seita, and asked, "Mariko, do you have any options on what we need from the store?"

I turned to look at her and thought of what we needed to get. One of my options was spinach. She nodded. "Yes, we do need to eat salads anyways." She then chuckled after saying that.

"I think we also need window cleaners, laundry detergent, paper towels, and I think that's it."

Seita yelled, "And toilet paper!"

Tsukuyo must've forgotten that one, so she said, "Right. Toilet paper."

I spoke, and was getting to the front door. Tsukuyo told me something before I grabbed my umbrella and put my shoes on.

"I'll give you some money so that you have enough."

I thanked her and just went off.

* * *

><p>I was almost used to rain, but not entirely. While I was walking in the middle of town, I had noticed a thunder roaring. I yelped.<p>

_Thunderstorms are so scary when you're outside in the rain,_I thought while I shook a bit.

I was terrified of more roaring thunder coming, but fortunately, there was minor thunder so I managed to calm down a bit.

There were puddles almost everywhere that I could see. I shook my head a bit. I hadn't realized that it would rain all day. I walked a bit faster just to get to the store, but I slipped and accidentally fell onto the ground.

The umbrella was off my hand, but it was only a few inches away from me. I managed to get up, but unfortunately, I was covered in mud. I didn't want to go back to the house just yet because I wanted to get through with getting the groceries.

I grabbed the umbrella again, but this time, water was dripping from my head. I pouted a bit. I knew that I shouldn't have fast walked.  
><em><br>Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot._

I had noticed that I was almost to the store. I was happy, and was walking, only slower that way I wouldn't trip again.

I then got into the store, and I got worried that people would be staring at me because of how dirty I looked from the mud. Surprisingly, no one did.

I looked through the store to find the stuff Tsukuyo and Seita had asked for. I got the spinach, laundry detergent, paper towels, toilet paper, window cleaners.

After getting the stuff together, I finally went to the register worker. The worker then noticed my looks.

"It's raining hard, isn't it?" He asked with an awkward smile, while some sweat was on his face.

I nodded and said, "It was like hell getting here, even with an umbrella over my head."

He replied, "That happened to me too."

He was done scanning the store products, told me how much it was, and I gave him the money Tsukuyo lent me.

The groceries were in two separate bags, and they weren't very heavy. The worker then said, "Thank you! Come again!"

I went out of the store and walked back home.

* * *

><p>I was able to get home in one piece. Tsukuyo came in front of me and looked a bit surprised.<p>

"Wow. You're really dirty. Did you fall in the mud before or after you got groceries?"

I answered her, "Thankfully, _before_."

She smiled at me a bit. And said to me, "Oh, the bath's about ready. And I was just going to take one. How about you join me since you're covered in mud?"

I got a bit shocked and turned a bit red. "I-I could. B-But I've never took a bath with someone else before. I get embarrassed just being naked in front of someone."

I chuckled embarrassingly, but Tsukuyo told me with a smile once again.

"It's okay. We're girls, so it doesn't matter as long as they're not perverts."

I opened my eyes widely, and I yelled, unexpectantly, "Wha-I-I would never do that to you! I'm not even a lesbian! That'd be very awkward!"

She patted my head and looked me into the eyes.

"I know you're not. I was just giving advice."

I looked at her back, and smiled at her. I took off my shoes and put down the umbrella I was using. I was then going into the bathroom, taking off my clothes, right when I heard splashing water, that's how I knew Tsukuyo was in the bath.

"Oh, I didn't know you got in already!" I said.

Tsukuyo replied to me while the bathroom was echoing, "It's okay."

I took all my clothes off, and wrapped a white towel around me since I still wasn't comfortable being naked in front of someone.

I slid the doors and went in. Tsukuyo was not wearing a towel, but was in the tub. I got shocked and was turning red again. I got nervous and was wondering if Tsukuyo was okay with me staying in a towel. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"You can leave the towel on if you're that nervous."

I was relieved and took a breath. I sat down where I was under the shower.

Tsukuyo lifted one leg up and was washing it with soap.

I turned the shower on and was washing my hair to get the dirt and mud out.

Tsukuyo was then speaking. "So is this your first time being in the bath with someone else?" I nodded slowly. She knew that I was self-conscious.

I asked her curiously, "Have you been in the bathroom with someone else before?"

She said, "A few times. But it was only with girls, you know?"

I turned to her. Looking at her without me saying anything, I had thought, _She's such a wonderful person. She's been so kind to me since I came here._

* * *

><p>We both finished our baths' and I was clean from the mud. But my clothes were still dirty, so I had to put it in the laundry basket.<p>

And there was Hinowa. "It's still raining. I'm guessing it's going to rain all night," Hinowa said with a sigh. She then asked me if I liked the rain.

I said, "Well, sometimes, but if it's been raining non-stop for days, then I will get sick of it. Do you not like rain, Hinowa-San?"

She closed her eyes and told me, "I don't mind it. I usually like hearing the rain fall because it's not too quiet. If it's too quiet, it makes me think I'm in a haunted house."

I stared at her for a moment. Then I responded.

"Now that you mention it, it _does_kind of feel like a haunted house whenever you can't hear anything."

I then walked, and had a big towel on my hair.

I could hear the rain falling on the roof's. I closed my eyes. And thought, _I guess it's not so bad listening to rain. As long as I don't walk in the rain._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 6!<strong>


	7. Mysteries and Searches

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>The rain has finally stopped after a three day rain storm. A take a step outside and still see puddles, but they were smaller. I smiled. The sun was out and the sky was clearing up.<p>

Tsukuyo said to me, "So it finally stopped. I'm glad."

I said, "I'm glad too."

I've decided to take a small walk with Tsukuyo. She was beside me and I was talking to her.

"So, Tsukuyo. It sure is a beautiful day after all that rain, isn't it?"

She answered me without looking, "It is. And look! There's a rainbow!"

I turned to look at the rainbow and there it was. The rainbow looked so beautiful, and it had all the colors a rainbow should have. I smiled really big.

"I love it when a rainbow appears after it rains, or when it still sprinkles. It makes it much prettier. And it makes me happy."

Tsukuyo looked at me. "Me too." she blew out a puff of smoke and was laughing a bit.

"Shall we go get a bite to eat?" Tsukuyo asked.

I replied, "How about some dango?" She smiled and said it was okay.

We got ourselves some dango. We ate it, and I was cheering a bit inside.

"I haven't had dango in a decade!" I cheered.

Tsukuyo stared at me for a few seconds, and then said to me, "Really? That's a long time."

I nodded at that comment. I was thinking about the last time I had a dango.

_I had my last dango at 9 years old. I can't believe it's been that long! But the reason why it's been so long was because I couldn't afford it back then._

I was staring off into space, but Tsukuyo noticed me going blank.

"Oi! Don't stare off into space, Mariko-Chan."

I apologized to her. "Sorry, Tsukuyo-Chan, but I was just thinking about my past. About me being broke, and barely feeding myself without any parents."

She put her hand on my shoulder and was almost done eating her dango. "I understand. I didn't have any parents either, so I know how you feel."

I gave her a big smile. After I finished my snack, I gave her a hug. It was kind of a long-lasting hug, but it didn't last too terribly long.

Her arms were around me as well. I kind of whispered something to her before I let my arms go of her.

"I want to stay being friends with you. I don't want to be alone anymore. And I also want to make you, Hinowa and Seita happy."

I let go of Tsukuyo, but her arms were still around me. She then whispers something before she lets go of me.

"I want to stay being friends with you too, Mariko-Chan." I heard Tsukuyo sob a little.

After she lets go of me, she asked, "Shall we get home?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>So we went home. In front of our house, there was Seita.<p>

Seita yells, "Tsukuyo-Chan! Mariko-Chan!"

Tsukuyo asks what was that for. Seita answers, "I've always wanted to do that." He laughs.

I wasn't smiling that time, because I was thinking of Hijikata, Okita, Kondo and the other Shinsengumi.

I was in my mind, thinking, what would it be like if they had found me.

In my head, there were echoes. One echo came from Okita.

_"Marikoooooo. You've caused us damage since you left us."_

The next echo came from Hijikata. "_We're giving you sepukku, whether you like it or not!"_

Then, all of a sudden, the two of them came out of the shadows. I was petrified of them. The next second, they drew their swords and they were coming after me. Even though it was my imagination, it felt like they've killed me.

Just after my imagination has ended, I fell to the ground. Hinowa looked at me and asked, "Are you alright? You look like you've fainted!"

I told her I was alright.

* * *

><p>Shinsengumi meeting: 2:35 p.m.<p>

There was a meeting at the headquarters, so I came along as well.

Hijikata then looked in front of the other members, including me, Yamazaki,

"Alright. So it's been over a month since Mariko left us, so here's a request for one of the members," Hijikata says. "One of you will go find her, and bring her back. So that we can apologize to her. We really have done many bad things to her, and I feel so ashamed."

I was shocked by the second Hijikata had said that. I was starting to feel a bit sweaty. Then I knew I had to speak.

"Uh, Vice-Chief!" I yelled.

"What is it, Yamazaki-San?"

"I think I will go look for her! I'm kind of sure she hasn't gone far!"

He looked at me like I was some kind of fool. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about what Mariko being okay. Hijikata then speaks again.

"Heh. We'll see about that. Alright. Try to find her, and if you can't, all of us will go, understand?"

I yelled again, "Understood!"

He lets me borrow a police car, and let's me drive. I think about Mariko.

_Mariko-Chan. I'm not going to force you to take you back. I just want to make sure you're safe. I...I care about you!_

I felt tears coming in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they came out.

So I drove, and went out of Edo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! <strong>


	8. I found you

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>It's the middle of an afternoon in September. And the weather is changing because it's almost autumn.<p>

I had taken a nap because I had been working the night before. Helping Tsukuyo with some business. Helping Tsukuyo felt really great to me.

_I'm glad I helped Tsukuyo. Isn't that what friends do?_

I have been dazing more ever since I was thinking about the Shinsengumi finding me. I haven't smiled very much. And I had a sense that the others were worried about me. I kept telling them that I was fine, but I knew that I wasn't.

I walked by Seita's room, opened his door a bit, without him knowing that I was in front of his room. He was watching T.V. and I could see that he was laughing. I didn't know what he was laughing about, but I didn't bother him.

I didn't move. But then, Hinowa surprised me by saying something.

"Did you need something from Seita?"

I turned to look at her. I grinned a bit, and said, "No, I was just seeing what he was doing."

Hinowa curved her lips. "Okay then."

After Hinowa went to do other things, I wasn't just thinking of the Shinsengumi. I was thinking about Yamazaki. I already knew that he was nice to me. Never called me names, or teased me, or even played tricks on me.

What I like about him was that he plays badminton. Because badminton was one of my favorite hobbies from when I was a little girl.

"I wish Yamazaki could've taught me to play badminton if he wasn't caught a lot," I mumbled to myself.

A sigh escaped from my lips. I looked outside and have decided to take a walk. Usually, I'd want to walk with Tsukuyo, but this time, I wanted to walk alone, and think.

"I'll see you later, Tsukuyo," I told her as I was walking out. She waved to me and said bye.

* * *

><p>Not very many people in Yoshiwara were walking in the street, and I didn't see many of them going to stores or other houses. The only thing I saw was them talking to neighbors or having a smoke.<p>

I had thought of Yamazaki. _I think I miss him a lot. He was the only member who was kind to me._

I tightened my lips a bit, squinted my eyes, and looked down.

_Ever since that day...that day...that I ran like crazy. Hijikata looked so scary and Okita almost killed me. But at least I'm still alive._

I remembered the first day of being a member.

(Flashback)

_"Everyone, this is Mariko," Hijikata told the whole group of members. "She'll be working here from now on. Her duty will be working on papers._

_Nearly all the members looked at me, but didn't say a word. Some of them whispered to each other, and made me cautious. I didn't know whether to trust all of the members or not. All I knew was that they were supposed to protect the innocent and work together._

_While I ate lunch, a young man with black hair came up to me._

_"Hello, Mariko," the man said to me with his lips curved up._

_I responded, "Hello."_

_"My name is Yamazaki Sagaru. You can call me Yamazaki."_

_I didn't say a word. He then brought out his lunch and asked me if he could eat lunch with me._

_"That's fine," I told him. He sat down and starting eating. What I saw in his lunch was bento, and some anpan. I rarely see people eating anpan, so I asked curiously._

_"Do you like anpan?"_

_He looked at me with his mouth full. Yamazaki gulped and said, "No, not at all."_

_That answer made me confused and made me ask, "Then why are you eating it?"_

_His answer was, "It's my habit."_

_I didn't even want to ask how was that his 'habit'. I don't even think eating anpan non-stop is a habit._

_Yamazaki then asked me where I came from. I said, "Nowhere. I never had a home. So Kondo said I could live here. I must admit, being a member for the first time is pretty nerve wracking since I have little experience about the Shinsengumi."_

_He faced forward and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I've had that feeling on my first day here."_

_I turned towards him. __I thought he wasn't such a bad person, so I chuckled a bit. He then pats my head without looking at me._

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>I stopped for a minute, in the middle of the street, standing very still.<p>

I ruffled my hair a bit, and felt a hair clip. The hair clip was almost at the top of my head. I had remembered that Yamazaki gave me that clip for my birthday last year.

_He said that I looked cute in it. That was the only time anybody said I looked cute. But of course, that was pretty embarrassing, but in a good way._

I curved my lips, and then decided to go back home. I turned to the other way and started walking. I walked for a few minutes, and I heard a voice.

"Mariko?"

I turned my head in confusion, and figured that it might've been someone I knew.

As soon as I turned my whole body around, I just gasped.

I saw Yamazaki about ten feet away from me. I become petrified and took a step back. I then turned the way I was walking and started to run.

But I didn't get far from him. I felt him grabbing my arm. I stopped. His head was facing down, and I said his name being all terrified.

"Y-Yamazaki-San?"

His head then slowly comes up, and says something quietly.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

I didn't understand what he want, at first I thought he was sneaking out of the Shinsengumi headquarters, but I knew that he would never do that.

I was concerned and asked, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Yamazaki looks into my eyes. "Hijikata-San told me to look for you. And he said that if I found you, I'd have to take you back to Edo, and bring you to the Shinsengumi."

I gasped again, but I was more scared than when I saw him in Yoshiwara. He speaks again.

"But I wanted to find you. Not to take you back, but to see if you were safe from any harm. So I'm not forcing you to come back."

I had mixed thoughts going through my mind. He was in his uniform, and I had to say something.

"You're not...forcing me to go back to Edo?" He shook his head. I smiled a bit, but furrowed my brows.

"O-Okay then. I'm glad I'm safe too, Yamazaki-San. Anyways, I need to get home. Bye."

I was starting to walk away from him, but I heard loud footsteps. I then noticed that Yamazaki had his arms around my neck. He wasn't choking me, but he prevented me from escaping him.

"Y-Yamazaki! What is this? Didn't you say you wouldn't force me to go back?"

He whispers into my ear, "I did."

I was starting to get mad with him since he wouldn't let me go.

"Then why did you come to find me? If you say you're not taking me back, then you would've let me go home!" Yamazaki didn't say anything. I tried to push and pull his arms, but it was no use.

I then yelled again, "Why did you come here anyways? Why won't you let go of me? Why the hell won't you answer?"

I felt him shaking, and he screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

After that, I was shocked. I was quiet and didn't ask anymore questions. I felt a drip of water coming onto my shoulder and noticed that he was crying. He didn't look up, but I could pretty much tell how much he was crying.

He screamed again. "I'VE WANTED TO TELL YOU THIS FOR SO LONG, BUT I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY!"

Him screaming made people look at us, and I was not comfortable with this much attention.

I got angry with him. "Yamazaki, get off! People are watching us! Let go!"

He finally managed to loosen his arms, and I slipped under them, and ran.

He didn't follow me. I turned my head while I was still running, and saw his face. There were so many tears on him, that it made me feel ashamed of myself.

But I ran home, and slammed the doors. Tsukuyo then asks, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I stared at her, but answered, "No, nothing. Sorry for slamming the doors."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to."

I then ran to my room. I noticed that I was starting to feel hot. I looked at the bathroom mirror and saw that I was red.

I thought it was because Yamazaki had embarrassed me with him screaming in public. But my second thought was that...

_He said he loves me...has he...felt this way for a long time?_

I covered my mouth with my hand, and started crying.

_How could I have not noticed? How could I have been so stupid? _I crouched down to the floor, buried in my kimono.

I was crying for a while, and those words Yamazaki said, couldn't get out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamazaki loves Mariko! :O Hope you enjoyed chapter 8!<strong>


	9. Force to look for someone you care about

**(Yes, this is Yamazaki's POV, but the rest of the story will be just Mariko. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>After seeing Mariko run away from me since I had my arms around her, I was depressed.<p>

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

Those are the words I finally told her. She didn't say a word about it.

I was in a police car, driving back to Edo. I didn't force Mariko to come back. I knew she would've hated it.

_Why? Why can't I stop crying?_I thought. I didn't want to cry too much, because then I would lose my concentration on driving.

But my tears would not stop flowing, so I had to pull over to the side of the road. I stepped out of the car, and tried to calm myself down. Unfortunately, I was too devastated to calm down. I sat down on the ground, leaning on the car.

I looked up at the sky. _What the hell am I going to do? If I bring Mariko back, she'll be scared and think the others will beat her up! But if I tell them where she's at, or if I say 'I can't find her', they'll all get angry at me!_

Many more tears came out. I had to do a lot of thinking before going back to the others. I wasn't sure whether to tell them that I found Mariko or not.

I knew that they would get pissed at me for not bringing her if they knew I saw her. But I didn't want to lie to them either.

I shut my eyes real tight, and buried my face in my legs. My face was turning red, and I could barely catch my breath from crying so much. I panted for a few seconds, and then have thought, _I should not tell them. They're gonna beat me up if I tell them I found her, and didn't force her to come back to the Headquarters._

For me, it was the most difficult choice ever. But then, after fifteen minutes, I have decided not to let the members know.

I got back in the car, started the engine, and drove off the side of the road.

My tears were going away, but I still had sadness. I was holding tightly on the wheel.

_Mariko, I'll try not to say a word to the other members, but if they force me to say it, I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>I came back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I turned off the car, opened the door and stepped out. Then, I saw Okita with his headphones in his ears.<p>

"You didn't find Mariko?" asked Okita, who was chewing bubble gum.

I told myself not to say anything, so I shook my head. I walked into the Headquarters, silently, and didn't see anyone there. I lifted one eyebrow up.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hellooooooo?" I had thought they all went to arrest someone, but then again, Okita was here, so I got confused.

But I had a feeling that they let him see if and when I'd come back. Just then, Okita was right behind me. I had to ask him where everybody was, since I didn't see one of the other members.

Okita then speaks. "Hm, the other members are gathering in the meeting room, but they're not really having a meeting."

I blinked once at him. _Not having a meeting? Then why're they in the meeting room?_I didn't understand one bit of what Okita had told me. So I went to the meeting room.

As soon as I was near the doors to the room, I heard various talking. Everybody was talking to each other, and it was pretty hard to understand what they were all talking about. But surprisingly, I heard one conversation completely, and it was Hijikata talking to another member.

"I bet Yamazaki hesitated because he cares so much about Mariko." I opened my eyes in shock. "He wanted to go, but when Mariko used to work here, he's been too kind to her."

I yelled in my thoughts, _No way! How...How could he know? And how will I not tell him now?_

I started to panic, and I turned my head both ways really fast.

I didn't know what to do, so I had no choice...but to try to run. But it was too late. Okita stood right in front of me as soon as I turned my back. He made a sadistic smile at me, and I got a bit scared.

"Going somewhere, Yamazaki-San?" Okita asked sarcastically. He forced me to face the doors and put his hand on my shoulder. Okita then opens the door fast, and everyone looked at me, with a look that made me feel uncomfortable.

Okita then says, "Look who came back."

* * *

><p>All of the members were staring at me. They didn't smile, or even grin. They all just stood up, and Hijikata came in front of me. Okita pulled his hand away from my shoulder.<p>

Hijikata looked at me with a terrifying look and asked, "Did you find Mariko?"

At first, I thought he wasn't supposed to ask that question, because if I did bring Mariko, she would've been right beside me. But she wasn't. I then realized that he knew I was up to something.

"Yamazaki-San, I realized why _you_wanted to find her. You care a lot about her. You even hesitated a bit when I was asking which one of the members would go look. And you were sweating a bit."

I was more scared than ever. Two of the Shinsengumi then grabbed my arms, and forced my to kneel down. Hijikata kept talking.

"And now you're scared of telling me where she is! Because I can see it in your eyes! You _have_found her, but you were just scared."

I told Hijikata loudly, "She would've even believed me! You've all treated her like crap, so she would've said to me, 'Why would they apologize to me?' or something like that!" That's when I noticed that I has slipped my tongue. Hijikata opened his eyes very widely.

"So you do know where she is! Tell me, Yamazaki, where is she?" He blew a puff of smoke into my face, and I started coughing.

I yelled, "I'm not saying anything! She'll just get scared!"

Hijikata got irritated and punched me right on the face.

"We _will_apologize to her, because we all feel ashamed of ourselves! We'll force her to listen to us! So tell us where she is!"

I started bleeding, but I didn't care.

"N-Never!"

He snapped his finger and told two other members, "Beat Yamazaki up until he answers my question."

I was petrified, but I refused to answer. Then, all of a sudden, one members knelled me in the stomach. I coughed very hard and lowered my head down. Another member punched me in the stomach as well. I was starting to cough up blood, but I still didn't say anything.

Hijikata then squints his eyes and says, "Hm, no good. Grab his hair."

I've always despised my hair being pulled, but one of them grabbed it and pulled me up.

I screamed so loudly, that my voice was weakening. The member who was grabbing my hair was grabbing it tighter, making me shed tears.

"Are you going to tell us now, or are you still wanting more pain by keeping your mouth shut?" Hijikata said with an angry tone.

I couldn't handle the pain any longer, so I screamed, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" I cried as they were still pulling it. Hijikata then ordered them to let go of me.

I was finally free from the hand. But I nearly slammed to the floor, and cried a lot.

Hijikata then tells me to lift my head up so that I could tell exactly where Mariko was.

"Well, where is she?"

I took a breath and told him the truth. "She's...in Yoshiwara. She lives there now."

He then grins. "Thank you, Yamazaki. Tomorrow, we'll all go to Yoshiwara and apologize to Mariko. And she will listen to us, whether she's scared or not."

They all went out of the room and I was left alone. I put my head on the floor and was balling into tears.

_Fuck...Fuck! Godfuckingdammit!_

* * *

><p>I went to my room to rest after a hard day. I couldn't help but shed tears.<p>

_I never knew...that they would torture me just to want an answer!_

I was alone in my alone, but it felt like I was being haunted by the rest of the members. It felt like they came into my room just to torture me again. I couldn't help but shake of fear.

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't shut my eyes, because if I were to shut my eyes, that image of them beating me would come up.

I couldn't help but think of tomorrow.

_How will Mariko react? How can I tell her after all this?_

I covered my mouth, and closed my eyes very tightly.

_I'm so sorry, Mariko! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!_

All I could think was apologizing. But I didn't know whether she would forgive me or not. All I could do was wait for the next day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! And by the way, the apology from the Shinsengumi is a REAL apology!<strong>


	10. Painful memories

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I started to cry more from Yamazaki. Since he has said that he loved me, I couldn't get those words out of my head.<p>

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

I didn't want to believe it, but he had too many tears to lie. So I knew it was the truth.

"Why, Yamazaki?" I asked myself quietly while I looked up at the ceiling. I covered my mouth, and sat in a corner. But just then, Tsukuyo came into the room, worrying about me.

Tsukuyo opens her mouth to speak. "Mariko-Chan. What's the matter? We're all worried about you."

I looked into her eyes, and showed a sorrow expression to her. But I decided to answer.

"Earlier today, a man from the Shinsengumi, that I knew, wanted to know that I was safe. He saw me, and was glad. I was glad too. But he wrapped his arms around me, not letting me go. He didn't force me to go back to the Shinsengumi, but he was crying, right on my shoulder."

I paused for a second. Tsukuyo asks, "And then?"

I spoke again. "He screamed, 'because I love you' right by my ear. I made him let go of me, but he was really crying. I ran away from him, but I was feeling ashamed of myself."

It was all my fault for him being this depressed. I closed my eyes tightly, and shed more tears. The tears were dripping onto my kimono, and onto the floor. I balled my fists on my knees.

I didn't look at Tsukuyo that time, and I was feeling really hot. I hiccuped and sobbed a lot.

Tsukuyo had put her hand on my head, so I looked up a bit.

"Tsukuyo-San, I'm such an idiot, for running away from him. But I didn't want him to choke me, and people were watching us because he screamed in public. But he's crying a lot because of me!"

She had finally opened her mouth. "Mariko, you wanted to run away from the Shinsengumi, and you did. And he didn't run with you because he knew he would abandon the Shinsengumi."

I finally looked at her in shock. "How...How do you know that would happen?"

"I just do." She gave me a smile, and she kind of made me feel better.

Tears were still coming out, but there weren't as much tears as before.

I slowly stood up, and thought, _I need to calm down._I was also wondering what Yamazaki was doing now. I honestly kind of got worried about him.

Now that he knew that I was living in Yoshiwara, it made me think that he would tell the other members where I was. I didn't get all that scared anymore. It was because I didn't care anymore.

_They have every right to be angry at me. But I don't ever want to go back to Edo. Or the Headquarters. I live in Yoshiwara now. I've made new friends, and I've experienced life here._

I closed my eyes slowly, and went out of my room.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time, and Hinowa had made dinner this time, because I had a meltdown earlier.<p>

Hinowa yelled, "Dinner time!"

Seita, Tsukuyo and I all went to the dinner table. The food on it looked really delicious and I couldn't wait to eat it.

I looked up at Hinowa and told her, "Thank you for letting me take the day off, Hinowa."

Hinowa gave me a smile and said, "You're welcome, Mariko-Chan."

All four of us then said, "Itadakimasu (Let's eat)!" and ate. The food really was good, so I ate kind of fast, but unfortunately, I got some hiccups.

"HICCUP!" I put two fingers on my lips. I tried to hold my breath, but it didn't work. Seita then speaks to me.

"You should drink some water. That usually helps." I went up and got myself a cup of water, dranked it while holding my breath, and suddenly, my hiccups went away. It seemed that Seita was right.

"Aren't I a genius?" asked Seita, showing off.

Tsukuyo replied to him while her mouth was nearly full, "No. You're just being a brat."

He made an angry look at her and said loudly, "I'm not a brat!"

Tsukuyo didn't flinch. She just gave him a straight look and continued eating. I was pretty much used to the yelling Seita was always causing. Tsukuyo then spoke as if some sort of announcement was coming out of her mouth.

"I've brought a midnight snack for all of us."

She brought out four anpans in both her hands. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Anpans?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, they're anpans. I kind of like it, so I thought you all should try it."

"One of my friends eats anpan a lot, and he doesn't even like it."

"Wow, that's so strange."

I nodded, agreeing to her. Everybody was still eating dinner, but Seita didn't look so good. He had an I-don't-feel-too-good face, and stood up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" He managed to dash to the bathroom. I was confused on what caused him to go to the bathroom, but Tsukuyo had interrupted my thoughts.

"I got him! You see, I put in some laxative into his food, which caused him to have diarrhea." She laughed, but I didn't understand her.

"When did you put the laxative in?"

She replied, "Right when we were finished putting up the food on the table, and put some in the plate of food he was going to use."

When Seita was done using the bathroom, he looked so pissed off, he marched towards Tsukuyo. And he yelled, again.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?" Tsukuyo gave him a creepy grin, and Seita was at his breaking point. "You are so going to get it!"

They were both done eating, but they started to tickle each other, making each other laugh like crazy. I didn't know why Tsukuyo would play a strange trick on them, but all I knew was that Seita was really angry.

I turned to Hinowa and said, "Does Tsukuyo do this to Seita?"

She answered, "Sometimes."

Me and Hinowa didn't do anything to stop them, so we let them fight until they got tired. Finally, after a few minutes, they stopped, and panted heavily.

"I'll get you next time, Tsukuyo," Seita said to her with an angry tone. She gave him a scary smile once more.

Hinowa and I finished eating dinner, and we cleaned off the dishes. While I was washing some of them, I told Hinowa, "You never know if there's laxative in it or not." She shook her head with a crooked smile.

A little bit after cleaning the dishes, I walked to my room as I was stretching my arm out. I yawned, and noticed that it was almost 11 o'clock. I was a bit tired anyways, so I was getting ready for bed.

I took my futon out, and set it up. I then changed into my room wear kimono, and got into the futon. I nearly shut my eyes, but thought of one thing before I went to sleep.

_Today wasn't such a great day, but I hope tomorrow will be better._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was a bit happier than before. I saw Tsukuyo and said to her, "Good morning, Tsukuyo-San!" She looked at me while smoking and replied, "Good morning, Mariko. You seem to be in a good mood."<p>

I scratched the side of my face and told her, "I just feel better than yesterday."

Tsukuyo had chuckled and said, "I'm glad."

I then ran off into the halls. And then I saw Seita with a pout on his face.

"Seita, are you still mad at Tsukuyo from last night?" Seita didn't look at me, but he said he was. I patted his head, and I smiled.

"You're going to have to forgive her sometime."

He pouted again, and told me, "This isn't the first time she put laxative in my food, so I'm gonna give her payback when I get the chance!"

I knew he wasn't joking, but I laughed anyways. He then walks away mumbling some nonsense to himself. I shook my head, and thought, _Seita, you really are silly._

I decided to talk a walk alone again.

It was a pretty warm day, yet the wind was blowing. I ruffled my hair, and squinted my eyes.

_What a lovely day. I don't see many clouds, so it shouldn't rain today._

I had seemed to like walking around Yoshiwara. I have thought to take walks on lovely days when it's not too cold out and when it's not raining. I turned both ways for no reason.

Just out of the blue, I hummed to myself, but quietly. I then see some alley ways that I've never gone through before. So I decided to go through them and see what they were like. And if they were bad to go into them, then I would never walk through alley ways again.

So far, it wasn't bad. It was just houses a few feet from each other, and a few garbage bags were on the side.

_Perhaps I should come here more often, that way I can understand these 'alley ways'._

It was one of those 'places' where people come here for shortcuts or going to a road or something. I didn't know anything about this one.

But then, suddenly, I hear footsteps coming towards me, behind my back. At first I thought it was somebody else that wanted to go through this alley way, until...

"We found you, Mariko."

I seemed to recognize the voice, but I was shocked. Just for curiosity, I turned my back very slowly until I saw...

...the Shinsengumi.

I opened my eyes very widely in terror. I started to shake, and I saw Yamazaki on the far left side of the members. He looked at me with a sad face. I knew he didn't tell them on purpose, but I was only scared of the others, that were looking at me.

_Why...Why are the Shinsengumi here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the Shinsengumi have found Mariko! Hope you enjoyed chapter 10!<strong>


	11. Can I run away?

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I turned my back to see who they were, and those were the Shinsengumi. I was petrified. Yamazaki had a sad look on his face. I knew he didn't mean to tell them, but I was still scared.<p>

"We found you Mariko," Hijikata says. "Now all we need to do is-"

Before he even got to finish, I screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Without thinking, I just started running away from them. They all uttered and Hijikata had yelled, "Let's go!"

I didn't want to know what they wanted from me. All I did was to try to hide myself so that they wouldn't hurt me anymore. Just by remembering what Hijikata had said to me before I left them made me terrified.

_"How...How dare you! You're going to commit sepukku!"_

After that, I told myself never to go back.

Just as I was running, I could see them following me. I was sweating, and I started to panic. I had to run as fast as I could.

I turned around the corner of the house and tried to lose them, but they were still following me. I could barely run really fast, but I was fast enough that they wouldn't catch me.

Suddenly, I got into some sort of big crowd out of nowhere, thinking, _Where the hell did this crowd come from?_

I had then realized that it was my opportunity to lose them. _Wait, I could lose them, that way they won't hurt me!_

I curved up a smile, and got into the crowd. It seemed like the crowd was for a big selling for anpans.

_Why am I seeing anpans again?_

The crowd looked like it had over 30 people in it, so I managed to squeeze through and get passed them. The Shinsengumi, on the other hand, had a hard time getting through. I heard Hijikata yell, "Dammit! We lost her!"

I was relieved. But then again, I was scared of them getting past the crowd, so I ran out of the alley way and went home.

I thought of whether to tell Tsukuyo that the Shinsengumi were after me or not. But a few minutes later, I decided not to, because I made them worried enough when I had that meltdown the night before.

* * *

><p>I managed to get home in one piece. I was sweating like a pig.<p>

Then, Hinowa and Tsukuyo came in front of me. They had worried faces again, due to the fact that I was breathing really heavy and I was really hot.

Hinowa then opens her mouth to speak, "Mariko-Chan, is something the matter?"

I didn't want them to worry about me again, so I tried to be honest with her.

"Everything's fine. I was...just jogging a bit."

Both of them looked really suspicious of me, so Tsukuyo started to speak. "Why would you be jogging in a kimono?" I was frozen, and had turned white. I had thought 'good point' in my mind.

I've never seen a person jog in a kimono, so if I had jog, I would've been in different clothes.

I told her, "I kind of rushed to get home."

They never asked why, so I walked past them. I then got myself a cup of cold water, since I felt extremely hot dashing to come back home. I drank the whole cup of water in only a few seconds. I put the cup down, and I felt some water coming down my chin. I wiped the water off.

I dried off the cup and put it back. The halls were really quiet while I was walking by the rooms. Even Seita's room. But I slowly opened his doors, and he saw me.

"Did you need something, Mariko-Chan?" Seita asks.

I didn't really want anything, but I kind of just wanted to hang out with him.

I said to him, "So what kind of magazine are you looking at?"

He replied, "The fancy house magazine. The houses in this are so cool!"

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure!"

I took the magazine from him, and looked at the pictures of houses. And he was right. They did look cool. I smiled a bit.

Seita then asks me, with a goofy look, "Don't you wish you could live in one of those?"

I looked up at him and answered, "Yes, but I would much rather live here. I think it would kind of feel weird to live in a place _this_fancy."

He asks why with a confused face. I told him, "I just think it'd be weird in general. And besides, I was once a helpless girl with no family. But ever since I came to live with you three, I felt like I reunited with my family."

I started to shed tears, and I didn't care if they saw me cry anymore. My tears have proven to them that I actually care about them.

"What's wrong?" asks Seita.

The magazine dropped from my hands, and went onto the floor. I was shaking a little bit, and then I came closer to Seita...

...and gave him a hug.

I was pretty sure he didn't see that coming. I then felt his arms wrap around me as well. He speaks for a little bit.

"I'm so happy that you care about us. We care about you too, Mariko-Chan."

I let go of him, and went out of his room. I was still crying, but they were tears of joy. I then heard a knock on the door, but Tsukuyo got it before I could get to it.

Tsukuyo swiftly opened the door, and said to the person, "Can I help you?" The person who was outside asked, "Do you know someone named Mariko?"

I gasped from shock, and found out that it was Hijikata.

Tsukuyo didn't know that I was trying to run away from him and the other members, but she had said my name and told me that he wanted to see me. But I refused and yelled, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!"

I didn't want my nightmares to come back, so I stepped back. But Hijikata barged into the house and fast walked forward to me. I was so scared that I could barely move. Hijikata came to me until he was a foot in front of me.

I wanted to yell 'get away from me!' but my throat felt like it clogged up, so I didn't say a word. He said to me, "Mariko, please listen. We're not here to harm you. We all just have a confession to make!"

I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. I thought he was lying at first. Then, he spoke again, only he kind of yelled.

"Please listen! I'm not going to make you commit sepukku, and I won't kill you! Just come outside for a few minutes!"

He then shows a bit of tears in his eyes. I now know that he wasn't lying just to make me go back to the Headquarters. So I followed him outside. Tsukuyo asked, "Why did the Shinsengumi come here?"

I told her, "I don't know. I'm going to find out. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>The doors were still opened, so that Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Seita could listen to what was going on.<p>

I got outside, and the whole Shinsengumi group, including Yamazaki, stared at me. It was only for a few seconds, but it was a bit scary.

I see Hijikata's fist close tightly, and he had more tears coming out.

All of the members, including Okita, all bowed to the ground.

"WE ARE SO SORRY, MARIKO!" I was surprised, but was actually more shocked. They were still on the ground, with their heads down.

One member yelled, "We really have treated you like crap! We did sometimes ignore you, and we'd almost never help you with anything!"

I didn't exactly know what to say. Another member lift his head up, and was also crying. I turned to Hijikata.

"Mariko, I'm so sorry for telling you to commit sepukku. And Okita is sorry for almost killing you."

Okita lifted his head up and nearly said, "No, I'm no-", but Yamazaki slammed Okita's head to the ground.

"You bastard!" Yamazaki yelled angrily. I had looked straight at Yamazaki, and thought, _Yamazaki-San, you really do love me, don't you?_

Despite seeing him cry before, and him telling me that he loved me, he was always standing up for me. I had appreciated him for that.

I asked Hijikata, "Are you sure you're not lying?" Hijikata yells, "We're not lying! We really are sorry!" After that, it was just silent. I didn't know what to say. At that time, it was really hard to come up with words.

But just then, Hijikata asks me something.

"Mariko, will you...come back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters and work there again? Nobody's forcing you. It's your choice."

I opened my eyes widely, and couldn't believe what I was hearing. Especially when he wasn't forcing me to go back.

I turned to face forward, and answered.

"I'm glad you apologized to me, everyone. But..." I paused for a moment, but then managed to speak again.

"...I'm not going back to work at the Headquarters. But since you all have apologized truthfully, I will come visit Edo. I promise."

All of the Shinsengumi members stood up. Hijikata then says, "Alright then. We understand."

They were about to leave, but I wanted to say one more thing.

"Oh, Yamazaki-San?"

Yamazaki turns his head towards me, and was looking a bit red. "Y-Yes, Mariko-Chan?" he hesitated asking.

I put both my hands on his face, and he looked all confused. But I came close to him until I set my lips on his. He was really surprised, and his face turned even more red.

"-!"

The other members were looking at us, and I drifted my lips apart from Yamazaki's. His eyes were opened very widely, and he whispered my name so quietly that I could barely hear him.

Hijikata then tells Yamazaki to hurry up. It looked like Hijikata didn't mind the kiss I gave to Yamazaki. Yamazaki then leaves and tells me 'good-bye'. I waved at him. Then the members all left and went back to Edo.

* * *

><p>When it was sunset, Tsukuyo talks to me saying, "Wow, I can't believe you kissed that Yamazaki guy!" I was a bit embarrassed but talked to her about it anyways.<p>

"W-Well, it's just that...I think I love him."

Tsukuyo gave me those 'ooooh?' looks, and asked, "You _think_? Do you just not want to say that you are in love with him?"

I yelped at her. "Ts-Tsukuyo-San, he told me he loved me yesterday!" I realized that me face was turning more red than before. She then teases me about it.

"My, your face is red! You should look at yourself! You look so cute!~"

"St-Stop it!"

"Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time." She chuckles and puts her arm on my shoulder.

I looked at her and smiled, while I was still red. I laughed with her, and gathered Seita and Hinowa with us for a big hug.

I was so happy for hugging them all at once.

_I love them all. They're...my family._

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the Shinsengumi have apologized, Mariko isn't afraid of them anymore. Hope you enjoyed chapter 11!<strong>


	12. Home at last

**(This is the final chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>A week after I had told the Shinsengumi that I would not come back to work at the Headquarters, I haven't been scared of them anymore.<p>

They had apologized to me, and I felt very grateful.

Early morning, I wake up with birds chirping coming from outside. I wasn't all cranky when I had gotten up, but I was still a bit sleepy. I put away my futon, and got dressed. Tsukuyo got into the room, smoking her pipe, and told me, "Good morning, Mariko-Chan." I told her "Good morning" back.

I cleaned our room a bit, and went out. Seita seemed to have made breakfast, and I appreciated it.

"Here you go! Hope you like it!" Seita said cheerfully.

I thanked him. And I started eating. The food was really good.

Tsukuyo, on the other hand, started eating and had a disturbing look on her face.

She said grunted, "What...the hell...is in this food?"

Seita laughed loudly, and yelled at her, "This is payback from when you put laxative in my food, so I put laxative in _yours_! Muahahahaha!"

Tsukuyo stood up very fast, and rushed to the bathroom. She got in, and then a few minutes later, she was feeling better. Unfortunately, she said to Seita with a low tone, "You brat!" And they were fighting again.

This is pretty much what happens when you do something bad to someone else, and then they get you back.

They didn't fight for very long, but they didn't look at each other, and Seita continued eating his food. Tsukuyo had to dump her plate that had laxative in it, and get more food, that didn't have it in it.

They munched pretty loudly, and moaned a bit. Hinowa and I both shook our heads, with crooked smiles.

Everybody, including me, was done eating.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I ran to get to the door, and opened it. There, I see Yamazaki, who wasn't in his Shinsengumi uniform, with a smile.

"Hello, Mariko! I was just wondering if we could take a walk around town together."

I started to blush, and I nodded. I told Tsukuyo, "Tsukuyo! I'm going out for a walk!"

She replied, "Alright!"

I went out the other side of the doors, and closed them. Yamazaki then opened his mouth to speak.

"So, u-um, let's walk." I said 'yes' but I kind of looked at my feet.

* * *

><p>I asked Yamazaki, "So what brings you here?"<p>

I saw him blushing, and he answers me while hesitating, "I-I wanted to see you again, t-that's all."

We weren't looking at each other. _Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?_My heart was starting to beat a little faster than usual. And I was still looking down at my feet.

"I-I see," I replied.

Yamazaki finally looked at me and asks, "How about we go sit on a bench?" I nodded once more.

We were able to find some sort of bench, and we sat down. Yamazaki wasn't hesitating this time, but I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

"Mariko, I really do love you. I've been in love with you since a few days after your first day working at the Headquarters. At first, I would always feel hot whenever I was around you, but I thought it was because of the weather. Then, I hadn't noticed that it was love."

I was surprised at that. I still didn't look at him. He speaks again.

"I've always wanted to tell you before you left us, but I was never so sure how to confess. Then, I saw you here."

I looked up to see his blushing face, and our eyes have met.

Yamazaki says one more thing, "And I didn't expect you to kiss me, to be honest." He chuckles.

He then kisses me on the forehead. I opened my eyes widely. I then see some sort of box in his pocket, and he takes it out. He hands it to me, and that's when I realized that the wrapping box was for me, as a gift.

I took it from him, and started opening it. I was so curious to see what it would be. Then, when I was finally done unwrapping, I took the top part of the box off, and gasped a bit.

It was a necklace, with a small, metal heart. in the front. I blushed again, and I couldn't say anything. Yamazaki then speaks.

"Th-This is pretty embarrassing, but it's for you."

I lifted the necklace out of the box, and then curved a smile. I then give Yamazaki a hug.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-San," I whispered.

I asked him to help me get the necklace on, and he did. After putting the necklace on, he said, "You look cute in it."

I looked into his eyes and told him, "That's the second time you said I looked cute. Along with this hair clip." His face was down, and he whispers something.

"Yeah. They both really suit you."

I could tell that he was really embarrassed by all this, but I hugged him and embraced him. He embraces me back.

We got up and walked.

We were walking towards my house, and stopped. We were holding hands, and I said to him, "Yamazaki-San. I'll come visit you in Edo sometime, when I feel like it."

He smiled at me, still looking red, and lets go of my hand.

"S-Sure, Mariko. J-Just call the Headquarters and ask if I'm there, whenever you feel like it." He walks away, about to go back to Edo, and I called his name kind of loudly.

"Yamazaki!"

He turns his head to see me and asked, "What is it?"

I smiled really big at him and told him, "Thank you. Thank you for everything." He smiled at me back, and just kept walking.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Seita walks towards me and asks, "So you're going to visit Edo after all?" I nodded to answer the question. He stares at me. "When you first came here, you told me that you never wanted to go back, but since those guys apologized, are you not scared anymore?"<p>

I answered him. "You're right. At first, I didn't want to go back, because I had a fear that they would hurt me or even kill me. But now, my fear had disappeared."

I close my eyes for a few seconds, and thought, _I'll still live here._

Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita and I had gathered in some sort of a circle, and I had told all of them, "I'm so glad of living here. I've had people worry about me, and I've even met one of Tsukuyo's other friends."

I was growing more quiet, but they could still hear me.

"I love all you guys. I'm so happy you all care for me. I thought I would have no one, but you all have given me smiles, and you've even made me smile."

Hinowa says, "I'm so glad we could have you as a friend."

Tsukuyo then says, "Me too." And Seita says, "Me three."

I was starting to shed tears, unexpectantly. "Oh dear, I'm starting to cry again." I wiped the tears before they would get out. But Tsukuyo said, "It's okay to cry. You were crying because you were happy."

I looked up at her. "You're right.

We all came closer to each other, and hugged. I had let my tears out this time.

_I love them all. And I will be with them..._

...as a family.

**~End.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I finally managed to get my whole story of this in. As I said, I originally posted this on Deviantart in December, but didn't get to post it here until now! XD<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this story! :)**


End file.
